Opera Ghost's story
by I Love POTO
Summary: Well im not quiet finished with it yet, but keep checking. Note: keep in mind this is only my first attmept at phan phic


Erik's story  
How could I ever be so stupid to think that she could ever fall in love with a monster like me? Why did I think she would be different and see into my soul instead of just seeing my face like all the rest of them did? I don't know maybe I thought because I trained her voice to be beautiful, then she would see me as beautiful also. Well I was certainly wrong. She abandoned me for a man that cared nothing for soul, and all for looks and money. Her name was Christine. This is our story:  
I had lived in the cellars of the opera house for many years, away from everything that took place outside. I didn't care that I hadn't a clue what was going on in the world above me, I really liked it that way actually. No one could judge me here, while I was alone working on my music. When I was out in the world everyone judged me because of my horrible face. No matter how many times I would tell them just to get to know my before saying anything, they wouldn't listen and just run off. In the traveling freak show was the only place I was put up with. All of my friends were also freaks so they knew what it was like to be looked down upon. Even my own parents couldn't stand my face. If it weren't for all those people I wouldn't have had such a cold heart by the time that I met Christine.  
Christine was a new soprano at the Opera house and I decided to see if she was any good one day so I listened to her warm up in her dressing room through a mirror in her room. She couldn't see me but I could see her through the glass. Her voice was very good, but I knew that I could make it better. I could make her the best singer Paris had ever heard. She was also so beautiful that I thought maybe she could love me if she didn't ever see my face. It was a wild dream but it might've just worked had I observed her and gotten to know her better. Within a week I had began to sing for her through the walls of her dressing room. She would stop whatever she was doing at the time and listen to me.  
In a matter of about four weeks I, and I hope she did too, come to get used to these visits, and look forward to them. It was my only link to the outside world, other than my visits to box five. But sense the new managers; those visits began to get rather unpleasurable for me. But my visits to Christine never stopped. That and my music kept me alive.  
But then hell came back into my life. One day when I went to Christine's room to sing with her, I found another man in her room with her. They were talking about old times when they used to know each other as children. She would smile and laugh with him.  
That's when I realized I had to do something more than just sing with her. I needed her to see me, come with me to my abode and see that I was real. It would usually take me about a week to plan something like this, but sense Christine came into my life I took things faster, and that wasn't always a good thing. It didn't give me enough time to work out all of the bugs in my plan. Never before in my life had I felt this way about another person, not even about my own two parents. But then again my parents did hate me because of my face, most everyone did. All I knew was that if I couldn't have Christine as my wife, I certainly couldn't live anymore.  
This was my plan. To lure Christine through the mirror in her room into my abode. Whenever I sing to her, I noticed she goes into a trance like state, so I could lure her quite easily. I know it sounds sinister and mean, but what else was I supposed to do? Let her go off with this new suitor? I think not. I planned it to be for the night after her big night singing Margarita in Faust. I knew she would want to be left alone in her dressing room for a while after, so I knew that I could make my move without anyone there to stop me.  
Then the night of her debut came. It was nerve-racking. I watched from my usual seat in box five. When it was time for her to come on stage I nearly fainted at her beauty. Never before had I seen something so beautiful. Then again I hadn't seen much of anything in my years beneath the opera. But I knew she was more beautiful than anything on the planet and I had to have her as my wife, tonight.  
When Faust was over I quickly went to my usual spot behind her mirror in her dressing room. As I suspected, she was alone, and she locked the door behind her. For the first time ever I spoke to her instead of singing. I said, "You were more beautiful than the sun and the stars tonight my child." She looked startled, but at the same time very content.  
  
"Thank you," She said in a timid voice. I could tell that she never really expected me to speak to her, and I wasn't sure if she ever wanted me to either.  
"I want you to come with me below the opera house; I can show you so many things there." I spoke again, though I thought I might have said too much.  
"Angel, I cannot, I have Raoul coming tonight, and I must go with him to dinner. I already gave him my word."  
"Your word can be broken child. You need to come with your angel of music now. Don't be afraid, just go look in the mirror." I was angered by her trying to go with Raoul to dinner, but now I had her in my control. She thought I was an angel, and I knew she wouldn't refuse the offer of an angel.  
She calmly walked over to the mirror and looked in it. I told her to close her eyes. As she did so I pulled the lever that flipped the mirror so she was standing with me. She had felt the turn and opened her eyes. She saw me and fainted. I guess she was expecting more from an angel.  
I carried her down to my liar, which wasn't a hard thing to do considering I had become very strong in my years in the opera, swinging from stage sets and such. Also Christine was very light so it was a task I didn't mind doing. The whole thing took a matter of about ten minutes.  
When we got to my home, I lied her down on a couch that I had purchased. It was very comfortable so I knew it could be a matter of hours before Christine woke up. But now she was mine forever, and no one could take her from me. I had gotten her here without anyone seeing, and tonight we would be wed.  
I had already taken the liberty to buy her the dress. I would give her the ring that I had always had; my golden ring. I had bought my ring during the time I spent in Persia. It was solid gold, and rather big so it would be big for her small, gentle fingers, but it was my only real possession, and I wanted her to have it. I no longer needed any possessions, all I needed was her to be mine forever.  
While she was sleeping, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked so peaceful and happy. I dared to think she was dreaming about me, her angel, but that couldn't be. Then the thought came into my head. What if she hated me forever because of this? What if she would never sing to me? I knew it was too late now to take her back to her dressing room. Raoul would have people looking all over for her. I knew I should've let her make her own choice. But I knew I would have to wait until she woke up before I should do anything else. 


End file.
